A Moment of Respite
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Fighting in a war was difficult for Sylvain, sure, but nothing could compare to the near-impossible task of getting his overworked and overachiever boyfriends to take a godsdamn nap for once.


God I didn't think I could get invested in a rarer ship than Sylvain/Lorenz but HERE I AM. Anyway, have some cute fluffy bullshit lmao Thanks for reading!

* * *

"He's late...again."

"How typical. I do not understand how anyone would want to be late for a break."

"You do remember that, like, a half hour ago I had to physically drag _you_ away from your paperwork, right Lorenz?"

"..."

Sylvain snickered when Lorenz just huffed in response and turned his head away, and he gave Lorenz's hand a squeeze as he nuzzled his face against his neck. They were currently in Claude's room, cuddling on the bed as they waited for their important leader-man boyfriend to sneak away from his seemingly never ending strategy meetings and whatever other war business that he had to deal with.

"Man, this whole 'taking a break' things was Claude's idea in the first place, and he doesn't even show up on time? And he's the one who needs a break the most." Sylvain mumbled, sighing as he leaned back against the wall. Lorenz hummed as he turned to press a light kiss against Sylvain's cheek.

"Yes, well, you know how he is. Always has to shoulder the burden for everyone else. I do hope that the Professor urges him to take a break. He seems to listen to them more often than us...as frustrating as that is." Lorenz said, and Sylvain laughed at the cute pout that crossed his face.

"Yeah, well, the Professor's been a key force in our success in the war so far, so I guess it makes sense for Claude to value their input. Don't worry, he still loves us, babe." Sylvain leaned over to kiss Lorenz, and Sylvain felt him smile against his lips.

"I know, darling," Lorenz said when he pulled away, "I do worry about him, though. He seems to be sleeping less and less as the war drags on. It is not healthy."

"That's why we're having these breaks. If he doesn't show up in the next half hour, we're going to drag him out of whatever soul-sucking meeting he's being held in-" Sylvain started, but he was interrupted when the door opened and Claude finally stepped into the room.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Judith and Teach talked my ear off about the supplies coming from Daphnel territory." Claude said, a tired smile crossing his face as he walked over to his desk to dump the pile of books that he carried on its surface. Sylvain narrowed his eyes when he saw Claude move to sit in the chair, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Lorenz beat him to it.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?" Sylvain turned to see Lorenz glowering at Claude, who froze and turned to look at his boyfriends, a guilty smile crossing his face.

"Ah, well, I need to look over these reports before tomorrow and-"

"Oh no you don't." Sylvain said, rolling his eyes, "_You_ were the one who suggested this break thing, and you definitely need it the most, babe." Claude worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and Sylvain sighed. Claude really did look exhausted. His face was pale and there were obvious bags under his droopy, unfocused eyes. Sylvain knew that he was going to bed later and waking up earlier as the war dragged on, even when he spent some nights in the arms of his lovers. It wasn't good for him at all.

"My darling, please," Lorenz said, his brow furrowing as a look of concern appeared in those deep amethyst eyes, "You look absolutely exhausted. You will work yourself to death if you keep this up."

"He's right," Sylvain interjected when he saw Claude open his mouth to probably protest. "You know damn well that if it was either of us in the state that you're in, you'd be begging us to take a break too." Claude stared at the floor for a moment, before sighing in defeat and crossing the room. He kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his undershirt along the way before he let himself fall onto the bed. Sylvain quickly pulled him over so that Claude's head rested in his lap, while his body draped over Lorenz.

"There we go. You're probably feeling better already right?" Sylvain said, running the fingers of his free hand through Claude's hair, while his other hand continued to hold Lorenz's. Claude took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and Sylvain could practically see the tension ooze from his body.

"Yeah, this is nice. Sorry for trying to get out of it." Claude said, his eyes starting to slide shut as Lorenz took on of his hands, lifting it to his mouth to place a kiss on his palm.

"It is quite alright, love. Your dedication and perseverance are quite admirable. We just do not want you to burn yourself out." Lorenz said, letting their hands settle onto Claude's chest as Sylvain leaned over to rest his head against Lorenz's shoulder.

"Yeah, you do work really hard. But you gotta leave time to chill out with your handsome boyfriends once in a while." Sylvain said, chuckling when Claude barked out a laugh, and he even earned a chuckle from Lorenz.

"Mm, you both make valid arguments." Claude mumbled as his eyes finally slipped fully shut. "I love you both." His breathing soon evened out as he fell asleep, and Sylvain and Lorenz stared fondly down at him.

"We love you too, Claude." they both said at the same time, and they shared a quick kiss before they too slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Sylvain didn't know how long they slept, but he was the first to wake up from their group napping session. He yawned deeply as he lifted his head carefully from Lorenz's shoulder, trying not to knock Lorenz's head from where it resting on his own.

Sylvain's gaze went to the window for a moment, and he could see that the sun had almost completely set. They had slept much longer than Sylvain had realized. He smiled as he turned to place a kiss against Lorenz's soft purple hair that he loved so much, while his fingers gently ran through Claude's brown locks that he loved just as much.

Sylvain's gaze shifted to where Claude was still using his lap as a pillow, and he barely managed to suppress a chuckle at the sight. Claude's mouth was hanging open, causing him to quietly snore as a small pool of drool collected on Sylvain's pants. He didn't mind, as long as Claude got an adequate amount of sleep Sylvain would let him drool on him as much as he wanted. It was a peaceful time, and Sylvain wished that this godsdamn war would end already so he could spend even more moments like this with the men that he loved.

Lorenz's head suddenly shifted against his own, and Sylvain turned to find a pair of amethyst eyes staring sleepily at him.

"Morning, sunshine." Sylvain cooed, stealing a kiss from Lorenz's lips. Lorenz mumbled something incoherently against his lips before he properly returned the kiss. Sylvain laughed quietly as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak 'Lorenz Hellman Gloucester-ese.'" Sylvain teased, and Lorenz just rolled his eyes in faux annoyance, because the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings.

"I just said 'good morning.' Nothing to make a fuss about." Lorenz said, flinching away as Sylvain began to assault Lorenz's neck with kisses. "H-Hey, that tickles!"

"I know, that's why I'm doing it."

"You are the worst."

"Yeah, but you still love me."

Sylvain laughed when Lorenz reached over to pinch his cheek, and he grabbed at his wrist to stop him. Both of them froze immediately when Claude suddenly shifted in their laps, and he yawned as his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, my dear, I am terribly sorry if we woke you." Lorenz said, a guilty look crossing his face. Claude just yawned again as he stretched out his arms, before his hands moved to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Nah, it's okay." Claude said, smiling up at his lovers as Sylvain gently caressed his cheek, while Lorenz entwined their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze.

"How was your nap, darling?" Lorenz asked, and Claude smiled. Sylvain noted that he already looked like he was feeling better, and that made him sigh with relief.

"It was really nice. Thank you both for making me take a break. I don't know what I'd do without you." Claude said, looking back and forth between Sylvain and Lorenz, the adoration in his eyes making Sylvain smiling fondly back at him.

"If only this damned war would end already." Sylvain grumbled, sighing as he ran his hand through Claude's hair, "We could have these breaks whenever we wanted, with no obligations that had millions of people's lives riding on the outcome."

"Yeah…" Claude said, "It will be...nice when we can all live together somewhere peacefully." Sylvain's eyes narrowed in confusion when Claude averted his gaze, his tone sounding oddly distracted. A palpable tension suddenly descended over them, and Sylvain glanced at Lorenz to find him staring intensely at Claude. How...odd. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Lorenz finally spoke.

"What will you do once the war ends, Claude?" Lorenz asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as his lips forming a hard line, a lonely look appearing in his eyes, "Will you...be going back to Almyra?"

Sylvain's eyes widened with shock. He and Lorenz were far from stupid, so it hadn't taken them long at all to figure out that Claude had Almyran blood in him. They agreed to keep it to themselves though, as the war had given them enough to worry about that did not have to do with the true origins of their lover. But apparently Lorenz thought that now was the right time to bring it up, whether Sylvain liked it or not.

"Hah, oh." Claude said, a sad smile crossing his face as he sat up, setting himself on Sylvain's lap as his legs draped across Lorenz's. "You two are too smart for my own good." He averted his gaze again and ran a hand through his hair, before letting out a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms around both of his boyfriends, pulling them into a loving embrace.

"I don't know." Claude whispered, hugging Sylvain and Lorenz tighter as their arms wrapped around him too, and he pressed his forehead against their shoulders. "Just know that whatever does happen, that I will always love you two, with all that I am."

Sylvain shared a look with Lorenz, and they both smiled as their lips met briefly. Sylvain then gently grabbed Claude's chin and raised his head so that their eyes met, and Sylvain kissed him, and Lorenz followed suit.

"Yeah, same here. I love you, Claude, Lorenz." Sylvain said, and he knew that he would never be more sure about anything in his life.

"Likewise. Falling in love with you two is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Lorenz said, his face flushed a cute pink in color when Claude laughed.

"That's so cheesy, Lorenz." Claude teased, and Sylvain nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Tch, and all this time I didn't think you were serious and thought that you just liked us for our bodies." Sylvain added, and he snort-laughed at the sour look that crossed Lorenz's face.

"Well excuse me for being honest about my feelings." Lorenz grumbled, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. Claude and Sylvain glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, before they smiled and leaned over to kiss Lorenz's cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon babe, we're just teasing you! We totally agree with you, right Claude?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I'd have the strength to continue leading this army if it wasn't for the unwavering support that you two have given me." Claude smiled fondly as he took one of Lorenz and Sylvain's hands in his. "I cherish every moment that we have together."

"Me too." Sylvain and Lorenz said at the same time, and all three laughed as Sylvain threw himself at the other two, causing them all to tumble down onto the bed together.

"Well," Sylvain said, sandwiching himself in between his boyfriends, "What would you sexy devils like to do now? We slept the day away, so we have all night to do whatever we want." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he looked back and forth between Claude and Lorenz. The former grinned and moved his face closer to Sylvain's, while the latter blushed, but also moved closer to Sylvain, dragging and languid hand over his chest. Sylvain bit his lip as a shiver of delight coursed through him, and Claude moved his lips to Sylvain's ear.

"Hmm, I can think of something really fun. What about you, Lorenz?" Claude whispered, his teeth nibbling lightly on Sylvain's earlobe, coaxing an airy gasp from the redhead.

"Ah yes, I have a few ideas of my own. Some that might align with yours, I'm sure." Lorenz said, rolling on top of Sylvain and pinning him to the bed, while Claude's lips moved from Sylvain's ear to his neck.

"C-C'mon guys, you can't just leave me in the dark! I wanna know these ideas that you have." Sylvain whined, even though he knew exactly what his lovers were planning.

"Oh, I do believe you will figure that out soon enough." Lorenz said, his voice dropping low, and before Sylvain could respond, Lorenz's lips captured his in a heated kiss, while Claude continued to assault his neck with kisses of his own. Sylvain quickly lost himself to the loving that his boyfriends were giving him, and even though this moment of respite would end all too soon, he would cherish it as much as the men that he was spending it with.


End file.
